Et defer
by Flary
Summary: ¿Han visto películas de zombies? Si, esas donde un día, de la nada, una persona llega y muerde a otra, esta comienza asentirse mal y luego muerde a otra, y así sucesivamente. Bueno, esto no está muy lejos de serlo, pero a la vez lo está… Aquí no existe un virus "X" y no buscamos la cura. Buscamos a una persona;la que lo inicio todo. Encontrarla significa nuestra victoria o fin.
1. Prologo

**HI! ¿Cómo están? :)**

**Estoy un poco nerviosa, este es mi primer fic, y si han decidido darle una oportunidad se los agradezco mucho y, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias.**

***Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece :C**

* * *

**Prologo:**

_¿Han visto películas de zombies? Si, de esas donde un día cualquiera, de la nada y sin previo aviso, una persona (un tanto extraña)llega y muerde a otra, esta comienza asentirse mal y luego muerde a otra, y así sucesivamente._

_Esas donde el paisaje es desolador y trastornante; apocalíptico. Donde todos corren desesperados, montan en sus autos para irse de la cuidad, se encierran en sus casas y se arman hasta los dientes. Donde un grupo de "Sobrevivientes", sale en busca de lugar seguro, matando por aquí y por allá a los que en un momento pudieron ser sus amigos y familia, todo en pos de protección o una cura para un virus "X". Buscando escapar de lo inevitable._

_Bueno, esto no está muy lejos de serlo, pero a la vez lo está… aquí no apareció de la noche a la mañana alguien con principios de canibalismo, ni las personas cambian con una sola mordida. Aquí no existe un virus "X". No, aquí no hay zombies._

_Si hay personas muertas en vida, temerosas y frívolas, capaces de abandonar a los suyos sin remordimientos. También están los típicos malos de la película, pero no es un científico loco o una corporación deseosa de poder. Lo repito, aquí no hay zombies y, por ende, tampoco se busca una cura._

_Lo que nosotros y lo que "Ellos", buscamos por igual, es a una persona, una que sólo aparece (nace) cada cierta cantidad de años, la que lo inicio todo. Unos dudan de su existencia, la califican como un mito, otros ruegan que así sea. Pero eso no cambia nada, lo cierto es que encontrarla significa nuestra victoria o nuestro fin. Y ¿Saben?, esa persona es la que "les habla". Si, esa persona soy yo._

* * *

**Perdón por lo corto que es, pero díganme ¿Les ha gustado? o ¿Merezco ser tirada a los leones?**

**¿He de continuarlo? o.O **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí =)**


	2. I

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?¿Hay alguien ahí?...**

**Agradezco mucho-mucho a aquellos me dieron una oportunidad y leyeron el primer capi. Muchas gracias!**

**Si les gustó, lamento la demora, pero aquí está el otro. Espero que les guste :D **

**yumari-chan 27, Bell Star y Tenshi Everdeen, muchas gracias por darme su opinión, me hicieron feliz C:**

*******Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece :C**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

Maldijo su suerte por… no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, maldijo mentalmente a su _amigo_ y apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un insulto.

Recordó la tentadora y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tonta propuesta que le había hecho._ "Quien logre hacerlo desmayar primero se quedará con la habitación y el que pierda…"_. Era obvio que le ganaría, después de todo su amigo era experto en fastidiar y exasperar a los demás, pero aunque en su mente algo le decía que no aceptara, lo hizo por dos razones. Primero; no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche (ni en las noches anteriores) debido a sus insoportables ronquidos, y por ende, no se encontraba completamente consciente, ni con todas sus facultades mentales. Segundo y más importante aún; negarse a aceptar el reto no hubiese sido _cool_.

Pero el perder la habitación, no era lo que lo tenía ahí, así. Sino…

"… _y el que pierda irá con él como compañero". _ Eso fue; el momento decisivo. Ir o no ir con _él _como compañero. Aunque él no sabía lo que esa resolución conllevaría. Y no era que lo detestara (cosa que no hacía), después de todo era una de sus más cercanos amigos, mas, esa extraña (y enfermiza-obsesiva) pasión por la simetría le colmaba la paciencia y, no estaba dispuesto, ni en condiciones de aguantarlo, así que prefirió ir solo. Mala decisión.

Pero en su defensa, él tampoco sabía que el lugar a donde se dirigía estaba tan lejos, ni que su motocicleta se quedaría sin gasolina y que no habría donde reabastecerse de ella, mucho menos que comenzaría a oscurecer tan temprano. Definitivamente ese no era su mejor día.

Suspiró. Como deseaba haber simplemente no haber aceptado o negado (refiriéndose a ser acompañado) nada. Eso habría evitado que se encontrara en esa situación.

Oh, lo olvidaba. ¿Cómo se encontraba? Fácil. Corriendo. ¿Por qué?... porque como jugando al gato y al ratón (él era el ratón), estaba siendo perseguido por _esas cosas, _las cuales aparecían por todas partes y lo único que querían era atraparlo. Sin embargo, él no era presa fácil.

Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada y sin dejar de correr, el lugar al que había llegado, las calles y construcciones comenzaban a hacerse más amplias y altas; edificios de oficinas, farmacias, supermercados, etc. Parecía haber llegado a la zona central de la cuidad, _"Probablemente ya me encuentre bastante lejos de donde dejé la motocicleta",_ pensó.

Visualizó a su izquierda un quiosco de madera completamente cerrado, no le sería difícil abrirlo, pero quizás. si el llegar hasta él.

-¡Tsk!- no le quedaba de otra, la noche rápidamente caía sobre él y eso le complicaría las cosas, principalmente por que no sería capaz de ver a lo que se enfrentaba.

Convirtió su brazo en guadaña y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

-Jirafa~jirafa~jirafa…la~la~la- en una mesa balanceando sus piernas, se encontraba sentada una chica rubia con expresión infantil.

-Podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿No crees?- señalo un tanto reprobatoria otra joven apuntando un estante.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, se paró en la mesa y de un salto llegó hasta la estantería- ¡Aterrizaje perfecto! - levantó los brazos, muy alegre.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- comenzó su regaño la otra joven- no deberías hacer eso, te podrías lastimar- suspiró cansinamente, no importaba cuantas veces le regañara, lo que le decía parecía entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro.

- Jejeje- la rubia no hizo más que reír y sonreír, más aun. Le sonrió de vuelta, no podía molestarse con ella, después de todo ella era así y ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Toma esos de ahí- le indicó un lugar específico del estante y cuando la rubia hizo lo indicado, comenzó a caminar a la salida- bueno, con esto ya es suficiente… o eso espero- soltó una suave carcajada al ver a la rubia haciendo malabares con lo que sostenía- ten cuida- quiso advertirle, pero antes de terminar la otra ya había perdido el equilibrio y todo caído sobre ella.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir su risa- Jajaja. Te lo dije- ¡oh, cómo había disfrutado decir aquellas palabras!. La blonda respondió habiendo un infantil puchero, mas, sin perder la alegría- ahora vamos, levántate, ya es tarde.

- Chibi-chan es mala- sabía que detestaba que le llamara de esa forma y por eso lo había hecho, quería picarla un poquito. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo lograría.

"Chibi-chan", giró un poco su rostro y le guiñó el ojo- Sip, lo soy- y sin más se volteó para seguir caminando.

Al verse totalmente ignorada se levantó, recogió todo lo que estaba en el piso y se apresuró a alcanzar a su amiga- Neee…tengo hambre- su estómago rugió.

-Ya estaríamos en casa si no te hubieses puesto a jugar- contraatacó socarronamente la otra.

-Awww

Suspiró, realmente nunca cambiaría…

- Hoy habrá tarta de postre- recibió un "¡Yupi!" y un salto, de respuesta.

... y eso le alegraba. Sonrió.

* * *

Estaban a punto de llegar a su casa, el camino había sido tranquilo, habían hablado y reído. Claro, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Pero algo dentro de ella, como una alarma, se había encendido y no le dejaba en paz, advirtiéndole. Fue ese _algo_, el que la hizo utilizar su _don._

Entonces lo vio, más bien percibió. No tan lejos de donde se encontraban, una luz grisácea, casi blanca, rodeada de puntos rojos. Y no lo pensó dos veces.

-Debemos dar la vuelta- se detuvo, bajo la interrogante mirada de la rubia- ¡Vamos, rápido!- y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a su hogar.

La blonda no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella.

* * *

¿Ya había dicho que ese no era su día? Pues si era así, lo reiteraba; definitivamente ese no era su día.

Había logrado llegar al quiosco, sin embargo, en el trayecto resultó herido, unos cortes pequeños por aquí, otros no tan pequeños por allá y su pierna. Miró su pierna, se encontraba grave-pero no mortal-mente herida, una mordida probablemente, y no paraba de sangrar atrayendo, más aun, la atención de esas cosas. Para colmo de males, la construcción de madera que en algún momento pensó sería su salvación, era ahora arremetida con fuerza y comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

Cerró los ojos, estaba agotado y debía pensar cómo salir de esa.

…_¡Bang!…_

Un disparo y luego otro. Fuera de donde se encontraba se escuchaba un gran barullo.

…_¡Bang! ¡Bang!..._

Unos disparos más y, luego el silencio.

Segundos después, unas pisadas resonaron en el aire, alguien se acercaba. Golpearon la puerta, mas, no era capaz de abrirla, el cansancio hacía mella en él, su vista se nublaba; comenzaba a sumirse en la inconciencia.

La puerta se abrió y una figura borrosa se posó frente a él.

-Vaya que eres idiota-la voz se proyectaba lejana, llegaba a sus oídos apenas como un susurro- ¿Estás bien?- no le fue posible responder. Todo se volvió negro.

-¡Wow! ¡Se durmió!-señaló la de mirada infantil- ¡Jeje…el principito durmiente!

-Tonto ¿Realmente pensó que podría contra todas esas cosas?- lo miró detenidamente- está completamente herido, será mejor llevárnoslo antes de que vengan más.

* * *

- Des~pier~ta, des~pier~ta- la pequeña le picaba con el dedo la mejilla- deeespiertaaa- estiró sus mejillas y al no ver reacción hizo un puchero- no quiere despertar

-N-no de-deberías ha-hacer e-eso

-Oh, ¿Por qué?- ladeó la cabeza, en signo de confusión- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-N-no y-yo…

-Mmm- un quejido, las hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Despertó!- gritó alegre la pequeña.

No podía moverse, no era por el dolor, de eso estaba seguro, este era extrañamente soportable (mínimo, para ser más precisos), lo que le impedía moverse era un peso sobre él.

-¿Estás despierto?- abrió los ojos al sentir esa voz tan cerca, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos rosados, enmarcados en un rostro infantil- ¡Ya despertaste!- se inclinó un poco hacia él, ahora ya sabía qué o _quién_ estaba sobre él.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Vaya que eres idiota- reconoció esa voz, y entonces lo recordó todo. Volteó y posó sus ojos en quien le había hablado- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Se limitó a asentir, intentaba analizar bien la situación, ellas le habían ayudado, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

-Eso es bueno- se acercó un poco a él- ahora dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo meditó un momento, no las conocía, ¿Debía decirles su nombre?. Pensó en no hacerlo, pero no podía ser tan malagradecido, eso no era cool.

-Soul…- soltó casi en un susurro, mirándola fijamente- Mi nombre es Soul Eater.

La chica sonrió- Te estábamos esperando…_Soul_

* * *

**Díganme, ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No?. ****Denme su opinión, sii?**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí =)**


End file.
